Latidos del corazon
by Nobody Silent
Summary: Algunas cosas es mejor escucharlas tranquilamente, eso lo sabia muy bien Estela la reina de sillia. Ella recordando algunos momentos mientras que le contaba sobre sus aventuras pasadas a su hija, sonrie calidamente. Oneshot dedicado a Estela RN


**Latidos del corazon**

**Resumen: ** Algunas cosas es mejor escucharlas tranquilamente, eso lo sabia muy bien Estela la reina de sillia. Ella recordando algunos momentos mientras que le contaba sobre sus aventuras pasadas a su hija, sonrie calidamente. Oneshot dedicado a Estela RN

* * *

_Los latidos del __corazón_

_siempre tranquilizaran_

_a los niños pequeños_

_que se desviaron de sus sueños_

* * *

En el reino de Sillia se encontraba su nueva reina, Estela que llevaba un vestido naranjo con una especie de velo plateado que le daba un toque de delicadeza pero también de fuerza. Ella que sostenia un pequeño bebe sonrio y observo un poco la habitacion en donde se encontraba. Era muy espaciosa y tenia una cuna que se balanceaba por el viento que corría desde una ventana con cortinas naranjas, tenia varios muebles color marrón con adornos, fotos y muchos peluches para la pequeña Sakura y una silla estaba al lado de la cuna. Estela dejo su bebe en la cuna y le dice-¿Quieres qué te cuente una historia?-La bebe mira su su madre por unos momentos y luego aplaude con sus dos manitos.

Estela sonrió y comenzó a relatar le lo que había aprendido hace mucho tiempo atrás.

* * *

-En el pasado-

Un ambiente lúgubre se encontraba en la base de esperanza, todos los nuevos héroes estaban pensando lo que podría pasar en el Subespacio. Eso de no poder regresar y quedarse atrapado en un lugar como ese daba miedo. Estela se encontraba despierta a altas horas de la noche, ella estaba pensando en su familia que fue convertida en un trofeo por culpa de Tabuu. Toda le gente que conocía dependía de ella para que volvieran a la normalidad pero...lamentablemente ella si se quedaba atrapada en el Subespacio..no los volvería a ver jamas. La princesa que estaba afueras de esa cueva, se quedo mirando las estrellas-Si tan solo pudiera decirles por lo menos "adiós"-Murmuro ella para si misma.

-¿A quien le vas a decir "adiós"?-Una voz suave pero cargada de melancolía y ¿culpabilidad? se escucho atrás ellas-¡Vanitas!-Exclamo la princesa algo hostil con el Observador, no es que lo culpara pero aun así costaba creer que Tabuu fuera un amigo de este-¿Puedo sentarme al lado tuyo?-Pregunto algo temeroso, era la primera vez que Estela veía que este se comportaba algo parecido a un niño que hizo algo malo-No deberías estar durmiendo...mañana vamos a pelear contra él-Dice Estela y el otro utilizando unas cadenas como guía se sentó al lado de la princesa-No ...puedo dormir..Es que ...yo no puedo soñar o incluso .imaginar por ende...no puedo dormir..-Trato de explicar el albino pero Estela se confundió más-¿Por qué estas aquí? Por el general tu siempre estas evitandome y yo a ti Observador-

-Yo...Lo siento...si te molesto mejor me voy...es así de simple-Dice tratando de levantarse pero se resbala con una piedra y se cae al suelo. Estela se rió a carcajadas con eso y el albino murmuro varias maldiciones sobre que las piedras, paredes le tenían odio-Leo tiene razón...eres más ciego que un murciélago-La princesa olvido un momento su tristeza y el albino se sentó y le sonrió un poco.

-Ahora respondeme ¿por qué estas aqui?-Dice Estela parando de reir y Vanitas le contesto en voz muy baja-Tengo...Miedo..-La princesa parpadeo y observo que el otro estaba temblando-No lo se...siento que todo se va repetir...es aburrido y aterrador-

-¿Repetir?-

-Jajajaja...¡Perdon estaba hablando de cosas sin sentido! Algunas veces me pasa-Estela lo pudo ver, esa mentira que se estaba diciendo el albino-No deberias mentirte a ti mismo...o vas a perder tu corazon-El albino parpadeo varias veces y luego se rio a carcajadas- ¡no tengo corazon!...y si lo tuviera creo que ya dejo de latir hace muchos milenios atras-

Un silencio incomodo se ocasiono entre los dos y Estela se sentó al lado del albino por curiosidad de este-Yo..realmente quería pedirte un consejo-Esto sorprendió a Estela. ¿Un observador pidiendole un consejo a una princesa? Era algo imposible de creer-¿Qué quieres?-Pregunto Estela sin perder esa frialdad ante el observador, una parte de ella que no queria admitir, culpaba al observador por todo lo que sucedia-...Yo...si...matamos a Bu...Tabuu...yo...-No queria pensar en eso. Lucina le habia explicado que todos hicieron un plan para derrotar a Tabuu y Vanitas sabias que ese derrotar significaba matar. No queria eso, no lo queria permitir pero...era su deber ¿no?. Bruno violo muchas leyes del multi-universo por su culpa y ahora tenia que matarlo porque los otros lo dijeron-Ustedes como soportan esa sensación cuando tienes el deber de hacer algo que sera un bien para todos pero para ti...solo te traerá más dolor-

La princesa se quedo en silencio, no comprendía lo que quería llegar el albino-¡Tu no quieres matar a ese monstruo!-Exclamo ella en shock analizando las palabras del otro y lo empujo-El...destruyo...muchas vidas...y...tu ..sabiendo eso no...-Se detuvo al contemplar extrañada como el otro lloraba amargamente-¡Lo se! ¡Lo se!...¡PERO TODO ES POR MI CULPA! ¿NO?...¡ENTONCES MATENME A MI MALDITA SEA!-Luego se rio- Oh...verdad...ni si quiera existo..solo uso un cadaver...como cuerpo fisico-Se burlo de si mismo.

Estela no sabia que hacer, siempre fue mala en responderle a las personas en situaciones asi y ahora más con algo que ni siquiera existe-Vani...-Susurro, ella no conocia del todo la historia del observador con esa persona-Tienes que comprender que el hizo cosas malas y por ende debe ser castigado...es asi ...el bueno es el bueno y el malo es el malo-Eso era lo que pensaba la princesa de Sillia pero quedo shockeada ante las cadenas del observador que casi se dirigian a ella y luego este aparecio atras de ella con la diferencia que parecia otra persona y literalmente sus ojos brillaban de color azul muy penetrante. Vanitas golpeo el suelo que estaba al lado de la princesa y con voz fría casi llena de resentimiento hacia todos-¡Odio esas reglas!...¡Odio que todos ustedes no puedan comprender que ...Todos cambian! ¡Todos pueden cambiar...Su plano no se divide en blanco o negro!...-Estela pudo haber jurado por un momento en ver un momento un par de alas con ojos atras del albino-Lo siento..me excedi un poco-Susurro manteniendo esa frialdad y estaba apunto de irse cuando Estela le agarro el brazo y lo obligo sentarse al lado de ella.

-Solo por esta vez aceptare tus incoherencias-Susurro Estela y pudo ver como los ojos azules que tenia Vanitas se volvieron celeste-¿Enserio?-Pregunto confundido el albino. La otra murmuro un si despacito, a decir verdad nunca había pensado en eso-Dime Vani..¿como lo conociste?-Pregunto Estela un poco interesada en la historia y Vanitas le contó casi todo, omitiendo algunos detalles algo importante-Entiendo...por razón le tienes tanto aprecio-Murmuro apenada Estela. Ahora comprendía un poco más al otro-Oye...tu familia es muy numerosa ¿cierto?-Pregunto Vanitas muy interesado.

-Si..somos muy numerosos y tengo varios amigos-Respondió Estela sonriendo al recordar a todos ellos y luego entristeció un poco. Vanitas pudo sentir un poco que la energia de Estela estaba decayendo por algo y hizo algo que sorprendio a la princesa. Este se acurruco en ella y puso su cabeza en el lado en donde estaba su corazon-¿¡QUÉ MIERDA CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO!?-Chillo ella conmocionada pero el otro no se movio de su lugar.

-Bruno una vez me dijo que las personas cuando están triste, la mejor cura es una persona que las escuche-Dice el escuchando los latidos del corazón de la princesa- Eso estoy haciendo-Estela no estaba comprendiendo del todo-¿Qué estas escuchando?-Vanitas entre cerro los ojos y respondió-Los latidos de tu corazón...Ustedes tienen la rara frase de que el corazon habla con la pura verdad ¿no?. Eso es lo que estoy escuchando-La princesa suspiro y dejo que el raro estuviera escuchando los latidos de su corazon-Tu no tienes corazon ¿verdad?-El otro asintio un poco la cabeza- Entonces por qué actuas como si tuvieras uno-Susurro un poco, ella no lo estaba insultando, solo tenia curiosidad. Vanitas cerro los ojos y escucho con más atencion los latidos del corazon-Tal vez...solo copio...quien sabe-Esa respuesta entristecio un poco a Estela, ¿algo que copia los sentimientos?-Tu no copias...quien sabe...tal vez tengas un corazon o algo más...o seas más que un simple Observador-Le revolvio el pelo un poco, eso siempre lo hacia con Gabriel cuando era más pequeño.

-Eres raro-Dijo Estela sin incomodarle como el otro tenia su cabeza en el pecho y tenia cerrado los ojos-No te puedo comprender pero a la vez es como si ...-Se silencio un poco, era extraño porque cuando hablaba con este es como si hablara con el agua, muy sincero en varios aspectos pero aun así...con algo muy oculto en el-Yo por el general siempre me gusta escuchar ese sonido...-Comento Vanitas sonriendo- Así ustedes no mienten...si mienten su corazón late más rápido, si están tristes este va latir más lento...si están enojados, el corazón latirá con más fuerza...-El albino cuando compartía una cama con el científico siempre escuchaba el corazón del otro y podía predecir cuando este estaba molesto por algo o incluso cuando le ocultaba cosas. Era otras de las raresas que tenia el albino.

-¿Tanto uno puede predecir con tan solo escuchar el corazon?-Pregunto Estela sorprendida.

-Si...es por qué el corazón no es mentiroso...-

* * *

-En el presente-

Estela sonrió al recordar ese momento, ella había aprendido mucho en tan poco tiempo. La pequeña Sakura se habia quedado dormida con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Estela se levanto de la silla y le dio un beso de las buenas noches a la bebe y cerro la puerta con mucho cuidado.

Sin saberlo Estela, su hija estaba soñando con un lugar lleno de cristales en donde se encontraba un joven con dos par de alas jugando con varias cosas que tenían millones de ojos. Este sonreia calidamente a las fallas y estas daban chillidos de felicidad al ver que el pajaro estaba con ellos nuevamente, no como enemigo o incluso como un Observador...solo siendo el mismo.

* * *

Fin

Bueno este es un OneShot dedicado a Estela RN...Jijijijiji espero que te haya gustado.

Pd1: ¿Se esperaron esa conversacion que tuvo Vanitas y Estela antes de la batalla contra Tabuu?

Pd2: Ese arranque de ira o incluso decepcion...dice más de lo que aparenta.

Pd3: Aww esa conversacion del corazon...es cierta ¿no creen?. Uno puede mentir pero su corazon nunca mentira...porque sus latidos diran la verdad.

Pd4: ¿Ustedes habrian chillado si alguien pusiera su cabeza en su pecho para tan solo escuchar los sonidos de su corazon?

Pd5: No lo se...siento que todo se va repetir...es aburrido y aterrador-Vani...presentia...lo que le habia pasado antes ;u;...-

Bueno me despido y adios

Proximo capitulo: Memory Card


End file.
